Joker
by grettama
Summary: Avengers terisolasi dari dunia luar, dengan adanya seorang 'Joker' di antara mereka. Berhasilkah mereka menguak identitas asli 'Joker' sementara salah seorang dari mereka sekarat? Cerita detektif tanpa detektif. Stony inside.


Steve Rogers terbangun pagi itu dan tidak mengenali langit-langit kamar tempatnya berada. Ia sempat panik selama beberapa saat, tapi kemudian ia menoleh dan mendapati Tony Stark sedang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya dan gelombang kebahagiaan mendadak saja menyerbunya.

Mereka memang saat ini tidak sedang berada di Avengers Tower, melainkan di rumah Tony yang lain di Malibu, California. Avengers Tower sedang dalam masa perbaikan dan Tony mengajak semua anggota Avengers untuk menetap sementara di Malibu. Ini seperti semacam liburan bagi semua orang.

Namun, bukan hanya itu yang membuat Steve bahagia. Steve tersenyum memandang Tony yang tidur begitu nyenyak, dan teringat bahwa minggu depan, ia akhirnya akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Tony.

Steve tadinya sama sekali tak menyangka hubungannya dengan Tony akan berkembang sampai sejauh itu. Tapi sejak mengenal Tony, hidup Steve memang selalu dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam kejutan yang tak bisa ia perkirakan. Ia masih tak percaya kalau bulan lalu ia benar-benar meminta Tony untuk menikahinya, dan ia lebih tak percaya lagi ketika Tony menjawab 'ya'.

Dan besoknya, semua media di seantero negeri diramaikan dengan satu _headline_, "_Wedding of the universe: Captain America and Iron Man. The hottest couple for 3 years in a row is finally getting married,"_ dengan foto besar Steve dan Tony terpampang di halaman pertama. Pernikahan itu rupanya lebih mengejutkan bagi dunia daripada bagi Steve maupun Tony sendiri.

Setelah berita itu tersebar, Avengers Tower kebanjiran surat tanggapan. Mulai dari Paus Vatikan sendiri yang mengirimkan dukungannya dan mendoakan mereka yang terbaik (Tony benar-benar membelalak lebar ketika mengetahui pernikahannya direstui Paus), lalu surat dari aktor terkenal Neil Patrick Harris dan suaminya yang menyatakan kebahagiaannya karena mereka akhirnya menyusulnya (Neil adalah teman minum Tony di akhir pekan), surat bahagia penuh haru dari para penggemar, sampai surat yang menyatakan ketidaksukaan mereka atas hubungan Steve dan Tony.

Tapi toh Steve dan Tony tidak ambil pusing mengenai orang yang tidak suka. Mereka tetap akan menikah.

Steve mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir Tony, membuat pria itu mengernyit kemudian bergumam, "Jangan sekarang, Steve," kemudian berbalik memunggungi Steve, membuat Steve tersenyum geli. Tapi ia toh tetap memandangi punggung Tony dan menelusuri sisi tubuhnya dengan jari telunjuknya. Tony mengabaikannya, tetap mendengkur lembut dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Steve akhirnya memutuskan untuk membiarkan Tony tidur.

"JARVIS," panggil Steve, "Apa ada panggilan dari SHIELD?" tanyanya seraya bangkit berdiri dan berpakaian. Walaupun semua orang merasa tinggalnya mereka secara sementara di Malibu adalah sebuah liburan, mereka sebenarnya tidak benar-benar libur kerja.

Steve sudah selesai berpakaian ketika jawaban JARVIS tidak juga terdengar, membuatnya mengernyit heran.

"JARVIS?" panggil Steve lagi.

Hening.

Steve terdiam. Ini baru pertama kalinya JARVIS tidak menyahut panggilannya. Apa Tony melarang JARVIS untuk menjawabnya? Mungkin tanpa sengaja ia dan JARVIS sudah membuat Tony kesal, jadi untuk mencegah mereka bersekongkol, Tony memutuskan hubungan di antara mereka saja.

Niat Steve untuk membiarkan Tony tetap tidur batal. Ia mengguncang bahu Tony perlahan dan memanggilnya lembut, "Tony, hei."

Tony menggerutu sebagai balasan. Pria jenius itu jelas bukan _morning person._

"Tony, JARVIS tidak menjawab panggilanku. Apa kau melakukan sesuatu?" ujar Steve, tak peduli Tony sudah bangun atau belum. Firasatnya tak enak. Semoga saja memang benar Tony melakukan sesuatu.

"Huh?" perkataan Steve membuat Tony bangkit dengan kaget, memandang Steve dari matanya yang masih setengah terpejam dan mengernyit. "Apa katamu?"

"JARVIS sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilanku," ulang Steve.

Tony mengurut pelipisnya untuk mengusir rasa pusing yang menderanya karena ia bangun secara tiba-tiba sambil memanggil, "JARVIS?"

Hening lagi.

"JARVIS?" ulang Tony lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih mendesak.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Kali ini, Steve benar-benar merasa tidak enak. "Tony, apa yang terjadi?"

Gedoran di pintu membuat Steve dan Tony menoleh dengan kaget. Steve bergegas membukanya sebelum entah siapa yang menggedor pintu kamarnya memutuskan untuk mendobraknya. Ternyata Clint Barton. Ia berdiri di luar pintu dengan ekpresi serius bercampur panik. Di belakangnya, Bruce Banner dan Thor juga memandang Steve dengan ekspresi yang kurang lebih identik dengan Clint.

Steve merasakan Tony tergopoh di belakangnya ketika Clint berkata, "Natasha, _Capt_."

Ini rasanya seperti mimpi buruk.

Ketika Steve dan Tony menghambur ke kamar Natasha Romanoff untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, mereka disambut oleh sosok wanita berambut merah itu yang terbujur kaku di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ia masih hidup," Bruce menjawab tatapan ngeri Tony. "Tapi denyut nadinya lemah sekali. Sepertinya ia diracun dan menurut perkiraanku, ia akan benar-benar tewas dalam tiga hari kalau tidak segera diberi penangkal."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Clint, terdengar begitu kalut dan frustasi. "Aku bangun pagi ini dan mendapati Natasha sudah tidak bergerak lagi. Ketika aku memanggil JARVIS, ia juga tidak menyahut."

Tak ada yang bisa merespon ucapan Clint. Bahkan Tony pun terlihat begitu stres.

"Tony, sebaiknya kau mulai memeriksa JARVIS dan cari tahu apa yang salah dengannya," ujar Steve akhirnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan timnya kalang kabut. "Bruce, kau urus Natasha. Cari cara untuk temukan penangkalnya. Aku, Clint dan Thor akan mencoba menghubungi SHIELD dan meminta bantuan secepatnya."

Semuanya memandang Steve dan mengangguk, lalu dengan sigap menjalankan tugas masing-masing. Tony segera mendudukkan diri di ruang tengah sambil menghadap layar laptopnya sementara Bruce segera mengambil peralatan dokternya untuk memeriksa Natasha dengan lebih detail.

Tapi, semuanya tidak sesederhana yang Steve pikir. Ketika Clint mengeluarkan alat komunikasinya dengan SHIELD, ia mengumpat keras karena teringat fakta bahwa semua alat komunikasi antara Avengers dengan SHIELD terhubung melalui JARVIS, jadi kalau JARVIS mati, alat komunikasi mereka juga tidak berguna.

Tidak kehabisan akal, Clint mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berniat menghubungi Phil Coulson secara manual, tapi umpatan keras yang sekali lagi meluncur keluar dari mulutnya menandakan ponsel juga tidak berguna.

"Tidak ada sinyal," Clint menjelaskan. Ia bergegas menghampiri Bruce dan Tony untuk mengecek ponsel mereka, bahkan menggeledah ponsel Natasha juga, tapi semuanya sama, tidak ada sinyal.

Steve berjalan ke pintu depan, hendak membukanya dan berniat mencari telepon umum terdekat, tapi niatnya digagalkan karena pintu itu terkunci rapat-rapat. Ia mengecek pintu-pintu lain yang langsung terhubung keluar, bahkan jendela-jendela sekalian, tapi semuanya terkunci rapat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita hancurkan?" usul Thor.

Tapi Tony mematahkan ide itu. "Aku sedikit trauma sejak kasus The Mandarin. Jadi ketika aku membangun ulang rumah ini, aku sengaja melapisinya dengan titanium khusus yang tak bisa dihancurkan dengan mudah. Bahkan pintu dan kaca jendelanya sekalipun."

Semua orang yang berada di ruang tengah saling bertukar pandang dengan ekspresi kaku. Benar-benar situasi sempurna. JARVIS mati total, Natasha sekarat, dan mereka terkurung tanpa ada jalan keluar atau cara untuk menghubungi dunia luar. Pahlawan super paling terkenal di seluruh dunia atau bukan, saat ini mereka semua menyadari kalau situasi yang sedang mereka hadapi tidak main-main.

Di tengah keheningan semua orang yang sedang mencoba memikirkan jalan keluar, Bruce keluar dari kamar Natasha. Clint langsung menghampirinya.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Aku mengusahakan yang terbaik," ujar Bruce. "Aku sudah memasang semua alat yang kurasa tetap bisa mempertahankan alat-alat vitalnya dan memperlambat aliran racunnya."

"Kau tahu racun jenis apa itu?" tanya Thor.

Bruce menggeleng, tampak kecewa. "Aku sudah berusaha mengeceknya, tapi sepertinya itu racun jenis langka. Akan lebih mudah kalau JARVIS bisa membantuku menganalisis racunnya jadi aku bisa menemukan penangkalnya dengan cepat."

Steve langsung menoleh ke arah Tony. "Tony, bagaimana JARVIS?"

Tony hanya menggeleng, masih tampak serius dengan laptopnya yang berlogo Stark Industries. Ia bahkan tidak repot-repot memberikan jawaban lain selain gelengannya, pertanda bahwa saat ini suasana sedang benar-benar kritis.

Namun kemudian Tony buka mulut, "Apa-apaan…," celetuknya seraya memandang layar laptopnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Apa?" sambar Steve.

Tony mengerang kesal, kemudian mengaktifkan proyektor laptopnya agar semua orang bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilihatnya di layar.

Hanya ada layar hitam dengan tulisan 'JOKER' di tengahnya.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Clint.

Tony menghela napas. "Ada semacam virus yang melumpuhkan JARVIS. Virusnya tidak bersifat permanen, akan hilang secara otomatis dalam waktu seminggu. Dan tampaknya virus ini juga menganggu masuknya sinyal ke ponsel kita. Benar-benar mengisolasi kita dari dunia luar."

"JARVIS kena virus?" ekspresi horor yang ada di wajah Clint ketika menanyakan hal itu benar-benar mewakili perasaan semua orang. JARVIS yang dikenal sebagai _masterpiece_ seorang Tony Stark selain _armor_ Iron Man-nya, kecerdasan buatan yang begitu canggih yang tak ada duanya di dunia ini, yang bahkan memiliki perasaan layaknya manusia walaupun tanpa tubuh, bisa terkena virus. Padahal semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan ini yakin Tony takkan seceroboh itu, membuat sesuatu yang bisa kena virus.

"Virus ini," ujar Thor, "tidak bisa disembuhkan?"

Tony menggeleng. Kelihatan jelas harga dirinya terluka. "Aku belum pernah melihat virus jenis ini sebelumnya. Aku tak bisa menciptakan anti virusnya dengan cepat."

"Lalu apa maksud 'JOKER' ini, Tony?" tanya Steve.

Tony kembali menghela napas. "Itu adalah masalah utama kita."

Yang lain segera memperhatikan.

"Istilah 'JOKER' adalah istilah internalku dan JARVIS," Tony menjelaskan, "JARVIS meninggalkan pesan ini di direktori yang sangat tersembunyi. Aku beruntung bisa menemukannya. Aku rasa itu adalah semacam _dying message _darinya."

"Apa artinya?" tanya Thor.

"Kata itu berarti 'penyusup'."

Ketegangan di ruangan memuncak. Bahkan Steve mencengkeram punggung sofa begitu keras.

"Ada penyusup di antara kita?" ujar Bruce lambat-lambat.

"Aku khawatir begitu," sahut Tony. "Dengan keadaan kita sekarang, terisolasi di _mansion_-ku sendiri, tanpa bisa menghubungi dunia luar, tanpa JARVIS, dan Natasha yang akan tewas dalam tiga hari kalau kita tidak segera menemukan penawarnya. Dan mengingat tak ada lagi yang keluar masuk _mansion_ ini dalam seminggu terakhir selain kita berenam, sudah jelas kalau di antara kita ada yang bukan dirinya."

Penjelasan panjang lebar Tony membuat semua yang ada di dalam ruangan bertukar pandang, saling mencurigai dan saling bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang bukan merupakan sosok dirinya yang asli.

"Kau sekamar dengan Natasha, Clint," Steve memecah keheningan, "apa kau melihat penyerangnya?"

Clint menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Seperti yang kukatakan padamu. Aku bangun pagi ini dan mendapati Nat sudah dalam keadaan pucat dan kaku."

"Dengan kata lain," sambung Tony, "Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang ada di ruangan bersama Natasha."

Clint menoleh cepat ke arah Tony. "Kau menuduhku sebagai pelakunya?"

Tony hanya mencibir dan mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Kita semua tahu kalau kita mengunci pintu kamar dari dalam ketika tidur dan aku yang mendesain lubang kuncinya sehingga tidak bisa dibobol dari luar dengan cara apapun. Kalau dari situ kau merasa begitu, ya mungkin memang benar kau pelakunya."

"Kau—!"

Seruan marah Clint dan usahanya untuk maju meninju Tony segera ditahan oleh Thor.

"Aku tak akan melukai Natasha," geram Clint dari balik lengan kekar Thor yang menahan seluruh torsonya. "Dan lagipula, pengetahuanku tentang racun terbatas," kali ini, Clint menoleh ke arah Bruce. "Kalian semua tahu Bruce lebih ahli tentang hal semacam itu, dan dia yang memasak makan malam untuk kita semua. Siapa tahu saja dia Bruce gadungan yang meracik racun yang efeknya baru kelihatan berjam-jam setelah racunnya di konsumsi."

Bruce membalas tatapan menuduh Clint dengan ekspresi kalemnya yang biasa, tapi matanya berkilat berbahaya.

"Hentikan!" gelegar Thor. "Tak ada saling tuduh!"

"Thor benar," Steve buru-buru menengahi sebelum Bruce _hulk out_ dan malah menimbulkan kekacauan tak perlu di situasi yang sudah kacau ini. "Tidak ada gunanya kita saling tuduh. Mungkin justru ini yang diinginkan penyusupnya. Kita harus tetap berpikir jernih."

"Lalu apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan sekarang?" tanggap Tony. "Penyusupnya sudah jelas ada di antara kita. Dan kurasa kita harus segera mengamankannya. Aku punya firasat kalau Nat dan JARVIS bukan korban satu-satunya."

Kalimat terakhir Tony membuat suasana di ruang tengah tempat mereka berada menjadi lebih mencekam. Steve memandang semua rekannya, sangat tidak menyukai situasi seperti ini. Ia tak suka timnya terpecah belah. Tapi Tony benar, mereka harus melakukan sesuatu. Mereka tak mungkin membuat penyusupnya bergerak bebas lagi.

"Clint," ujar Steve. "Aku minta maaf sebelumnya, tapi Tony ada benarnya."

Clint membelalak menatap Steve.

"Maaf," ucap Steve lagi, "Kurasa mungkin sebaiknya kau diamankan di ruangan terpisah lebih dulu. Dan kalau kau bukan peyusupnya," Steve buru-buru menambahkan sebelum Clint meledak marah lagi, "kau akan dibebaskan. Ini hanya sebagai tindakan pencegahan. Kalau malam ini penyusupnya beraksi lagi, kau juga akan aman dari serangan."

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini tidak terjadi serangan lagi?" tuntut Clint. "Bagaimana kalau kalian mengurungku, dan ternyata tidak ada serangan karena penyusup itu ingin kalian berpikir aku adalah pelakunya?"

Steve berusaha tersenyum menenangkan. "Mengurungmu bukan berarti menuduhmu sebagai penyusupnya, Clint," ujarnya. "Tapi dengan mengurungmu akan mempersempit kemungkinan yang ada."

Ucapan Steve tampaknya berhasil meyakinkan Clint hingga akhirnya ia bersedia digiring ke ruang bawah tanah Tony. Di sana ada tabung-tabung kaca yang seluas kamar, yang sama persis dengan yang ada di _hellicarrier_ SHIELD, tempat mereka memenjarakan Loki ketika terjadi insiden New York beberapa tahun lalu.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja di sini," ujar Steve lagi setelah ia mengunci pintunya.

Clint mengangguk. "Jaga Nat."

* * *

Dengan absennya Clint dan Natasha, empat anggota Avengers yang tersisa berkumpul di ruang tengah, mengadakan rapat dadakan.

"Aku tidak yakin Clint pelakunya," ucap Thor. "Jika benar aku penyusupnya dan aku menyamar menjadi Clint, aku tidak akan memilih Natasha yang satu kamar denganku untuk menjadi korban pertama. Akan ketahuan dengan cepat."

"Atau justru sebaliknya," sanggah Tony, "semua orang pasti berpikir kalau Clint takkan mungkin menyakiti Natasha. Itu akan jadi semacam trik psikologis sehingga takkan mungkin kita menuduh Clint."

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita memang berhenti saling tuduh," Bruce menengahi situasi yang mulai memanas sebelum Thor sempat membalas ucapan Tony. "Kita harus memikirkan langkah kita selanjutnya."

Ucapan Bruce begitu masuk akal sehingga tak ada lagi yang berani membantah.

"Mulai malam ini, kita tidur terpisah," Steve mengusulkan. "Kunci pintunya dari dalam. Jangan biarkan seorang pun masuk. Waspada atas segala yang terjadi. Sampai kita tahu apa tujuan penyusup ini selain menghabisi kita semua, kita harus jaga diri kita masing-masing," Steve memandang semua rekannya satu per satu, "Sementara itu, kita cari tahu bagaimana cara mengobati Natasha dan mengembalikan JARVIS, serta mencari cara lain untuk berusaha menghubungi SHIELD."

* * *

Suasana di 10880, Malibu Port, 90265 sepanjang hari itu terasa begitu tegang. Bruce menghabiskan waktunya di kamar Natasha—ia membiarkan pintunya terbuka agar semua kegiatannya bisa diawasi dari ruang tengah—sementara Thor berdiri di ambang pintu itu, mengawasi Bruce dan Natasha dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

Tony masih duduk di sofa dengan laptopnya, sepertinya mencoba berbagai macam cara yang ia tahu untuk menghapus virus di sistem JARVIS. Steve belum pernah melihat Tony seserius itu, dan karena tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya hari itu, ia memutuskan untuk membuatkan secangkir teh untuk semua orang. Ibunya pernah mengatakan padanya kalau teh bisa menenangkan.

"Aku membuatkan teh untuk kalian semua," ujar Steve dari balik _counter_. "Kalau kalian takut tehnya kucampur racun, tidak diminum tidak apa-apa kok," tambah Steve lagi, seraya tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Tony dengan dua cangkir teh di tangannya.

Thor menoleh memandang Steve dan tersenyum geli atas ucapannya barusan, tapi toh ia beranjak dan mengambil cangkir jatahnya juga. Bruce sendiri mengabaikan Steve, masih sibuk dengan Natasha sehingga tampaknya ia bahkan tidak mendengar tawaran Steve.

Steve menyodorkan satu cangkir ke arah Tony. "Kalau kau tak percaya, aku akan meminumnya sendiri," ucap Steve.

Tony mendongak dari laptopnya, memandang teh yang mengepul di hadapannya, kemudian ke arah Steve yang mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau penyusupnya, kau bisa saja membuat racun yang mematikan bagi manusia biasa, tapi tak memberikan pengaruh apapun pada tubuh dengan serum supermu," tanggap Tony, tapi toh ia tetap mengambil cangkir yang disodorkan Steve padanya dan meneguk isinya sebelum mulai bekerja lagi.

Steve tertawa pelan. "Dan kau baru saja meminum teh itu tanpa ragu."

Tony hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengatakan, "Itu artinya aku terlampau menyukai Steve Rogers sampai aku dibutakan oleh kemungkinan bahwa mungkin saja kau adalah penyusup dengan tubuh Steve Rogers yang luar biasa menawan."

Steve berdehem salah tingkah, selalu kagum dengan kemampuan Tony untuk mengatakan hal-hal memalukan dengan ekspresi biasa, padahal dirinya sendiri rasanya sudah memanas sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Ngomong-ngomong," ujar Tony lagi, "Kalau dipikir-pikir, kau, Thor dan Bruce memiliki tubuh istimewa yang tidak akan semudah itu diracun. Tidak seperti aku, Nat atau Clint."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Steve.

"Bisa jadi penyusupnya adalah salah satu di antara kalian bertiga, dengan memanfaatkan kekebalan super kalian itu."

Steve memandang cairan bening kecoklatan di cangkirnya yang masih mengepul. "Kau benar," tanggapnya singkat.

Tony mengerang, frustasi. "Virus sialan. Aku bahkan tidak menemukan celah."

Steve mengerling ke arah Bruce yang masih tampak serius, berkutat dengan sampel darah Natasha. Ia ingin semua ini cepat berakhir dan semoga tak ada korban selanjutnya.

* * *

Malam itu, mereka berempat pergi menuju kamar terpisah.

"Kau percaya ini?" keluh Tony, memandang pintu kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kamar Steve. "Seminggu sebelum pernikahan kita dan kita justru pisah ranjang."

Steve tersenyum geli mendengar keluhan Tony. Ia meraih leher pria jenius itu untuk mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibirnya. "Selamat malam, Tony."

Tony memandang Steve dengan mata coklatnya. "Kalau kau ternyata bukan Steve, ciuman itu tadi akan terasa sangat salah."

Steve hanya menggeleng geli dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

* * *

Tony terbangun malam itu karena suara teriakan keras. Tony pikir tadinya itu hanya mimpi, tapi kemudian ia mendengar seruan itu lagi, membuatnya segera turun dari tempat tidur dan menghambur keluar kamar.

Sesampainya di luar, ia berpapasan dengan Bruce yang hanya terbalut mantel kamarnya. Wajahnya sama paniknya dengan Tony.

"Arahnya dari kamar Thor," ucap Bruce dan mereka berdua bergegas menuju kamar Thor, hanya untuk mendapati pintu kamarnya sudah terbuka lebar, dan Thor terbaring di lantai, dengan Steve berada di atasnya. Kedua tangan Steve ada di leher Thor, mencekiknya kuat-kuat.

Tony mungkin akan cemburu berat kalau situasinya lain, tapi dengan keadaan seperti ini, ia dan Bruce buru-buru menghambur masuk dan berusaha melerai kedua pirang bermata biru itu dari pergumulan mereka.

Butuh usaha ekstra, mengingat yang satu adalah Dewa petir dan satunya prajurit super. Bruce sudah berpikir akan mengeluarkan Hulk kalau mereka tak bisa dipisahkan juga, sampai akhirnya ia dan Tony berhasil menarik Steve mundur menjauhi Thor.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" seru Tony, kalut.

"Dia mencoba menyerangku dalam tidur," jawab Thor, memegangi lehernya yang baru saja dicengkeram Steve kuat-kuat.

"Apa?" balas Steve. "Yang terjadi sebaliknya, kau yang berusaha menyerangku dalam tidur."

"Tapi ini bilikku, Steve," ucap Thor lagi.

Steve memandang berkeliling, dan tampak linglung, dan kemudian membelalak. Tampaknya, ia akhirnya menyadari kalau ia memang berada di kamar Thor.

Tony dan Bruce bertukar pandang.

"Maafkan aku, _Soldier_," ujar Tony, memberi Steve tepukan pelan di bahunya. "Kurasa mungkin kami sebaiknya mengurungmu juga sampai semuanya beres."

* * *

Steve tidak melawan ketika Tony, Bruce dan Thor menggiringnya ke ruang bawah tanah, tempat Clint berada di dalam tabungnya.

Pemanah itu bangkit dari duduknya ketka melihat keempat temannya memasuki ruangan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Steve baru saja mencoba membunuh Thor dengan mencekiknya," Tony menjelaskan dengan singkat, padat dan jelas.

Clint membelalak. "Jadi…"

Bruce menggeleng sementara ia membuka pintu tabung di sebelah tabung Clint dan mempersilakan Steve masuk. "Jangan mengambil kesimpulan terlalu cepat," ucapnya.

Steve masuk ke dalam tabung dengan patuh. Ia masih terlihat begitu kebingungan, tapi ia tahu alibinya tidak kuat sekeras apapun ia berusaha menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tony dan Bruce mendapatinya sedang mencekik Thor. Habis perkara.

"Bagaimana keadaan Nat?" tanya Clint lagi setelah tabung Steve dikunci dari luar.

Bruce menggeleng. "Aku masih berusaha. Aku masih punya waktu dua hari sebelum racun itu membunuhnya."

"Jangan khawatir," sambung Tony. "Aku yakin Bruce bahkan mengerjakan senyawa penawarnya dalam tidurnya."

Clint mengangguk, dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi ketika Tony, Bruce dan Thor meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah.

* * *

"Hanya tersisa kita bertiga," Thor memecah keheningan ketika mereka bertiga sudah kembali ke ruang tengah. Bruce baru saja kembali dari mengecek kondisi Natasha yang masih begitu pucat dan kaku.

Mereka bertiga hanya mendudukkan diri di sofa, tak bernafsu untuk melanjutkan tidur setelah apa yang terjadi.

"Aku jadi berpikir, jangan-jangan penyusupnya ingin kita tumbang satu per satu sampai hanya menyisakan dia seorang?" ucap Tony.

"Bahkan sampai sekarang kita tidak tahu apa motif penyusup itu," tanggap Bruce. Ia mengurut pelipisnya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah sekaligus stres. "Dan aku hanya punya waktu dua hari untuk menyelamatkan Natasha meskipun aku sudah mencoba memperlambat aliran racunnya."

Mereka bertiga diam selama beberapa saat, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, sampai akhirnya Thor memecah keheningan.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita kembali ke bilik masing-masing."

Tony dan Bruce mengiyakan saran Thor, dan mereka bertiga bangkit berdiri, melangkah gontai menuju kamar mereka masing-masing tanpa mengucapkan sepatahkatapun lagi pada satu sama lain.

* * *

Setelah menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya, Sang Penyusup menyeringai puas. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka rencananya akan berjalan semulus ini. Ia bisa meracuni Black Widow, dan bahkan membuat Hawkeye serta Captain America terkurung tak berdaya.

Tinggal dua lagi, dan ia akan menjadi orang yang tertawa paling akhir.

* * *

Esoknya, hanya ada Tony dan Thor yang duduk-duduk di ruang tengah. Thor mencoba menonton acara televisi, tapi ia terus-terusan menggerak-gerakkan lututnya naik turun dengan tempo yang begitu cepat, terlihat gugup. Tampaknya penyerangan padanya semalam berefek cukup besar.

Tony sendiri, dia duduk di _counter_ dengan sebuah apel merah di tangan dan secangkir kopi di hadapannya. Ia duduk dengan santai, kali ini tidak menekuni laptopnya, hanya ikut menonton acara yang sedang ditonton Thor.

Bruce menyusul mereka berdua di ruang tengah setelah ia selesai memeriksa Natasha. Ilmuwan sekaligus dokter itu menutup pintu kamar Natasha di belakangnya dan menatap Tony.

Tony masih mengunyah apel di tangannya, tampak tidak peduli. Bruce memutuskan untuk mendudukkan diri di samping Thor seraya melepas kacamatanya.

Thor hanya menoleh ke arah Bruce dan memberinya senyum singkat sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatian ke arah layar televisi.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja Thor merasakan cengkeraman kuat di bahunya, dan ketika ia menoleh lagi ke arah Bruce, dokter itu sudah berubah menjadi Hulk. Cengkeraman di bahunya menghilang, digantikan oleh telapak besar Hulk yang mencengkeram seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya dan mengangkat Thor hingga ia melayang di udara.

"Hei!" seru Thor yang meronta, berusaha membebaskan diri dari cengkeraman Hulk, tapi sia-sia. Ia menoleh ke arah Tony, memohon bantuan, tapi yang ditatap hanya memakan apelnya dengan santai.

Mata biru Thor membelalak. "Kalian…."

Tony tersenyum lebar. "Ya. Kami." Tony bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Hulk yang masih memegangi Thor seraya menggeram rendah.

"Kalian sudah merencanakan semua ini," ujar Thor, sudah tak mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari Hulk lagi.

Tony berdiri di hadapan Hulk dan Thor, mendongak sedikit ke arah Thor yang kakinya tak lagi menyentuh lantai. "Tentu," sahut Tony, membenarkan pernyataan Dewa Petir itu.

"Kapan…?"

Tony terkekeh geli. "Semalam. Tepat setelah kau masuk ke dalam kamarmu dan menguncinya."

Thor memandang Tony lekat-lekat. Tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Sebagai gantinya, Tony kembali angkat bicara.

"Jadi, kau menikmati permainannya," ucap Tony, balas menatap Thor dengan kilat jahil di matanya, "Loki?"

Tepat setelah kata Loki terlontar dari mulut Tony, Thor terbahak keras dan rambutnya yang semula pirang menghitam. Matanya yang biru cerah berubah menjadi hijau seiring dengan kulitnya yang bertambah pucat. Wajahnya menirus dan tubuhnya menciut. Dalam sekejap, sosok dalam genggaman Hulk yang semula adalah Thor berubah menjadi Loki, lengkap dengan seringai piciknya.

"Sejak kapan kalian mengetahuinya?" tanya Loki, masih menyeringai.

Tony menghela napas. "Sebenarnya, aku dan Bruce sudah mengetahuinya sejak siang itu ketika kita pertama kali menyadari JARVIS lenyap dan Natasha sekarat. Tapi sayangnya, fakta kecil itu terabaikan oleh kami berdua yang disibukkan dengan hal lain. Aku, sibuk berusaha mengembalikan JARVIS, dan Bruce yang sibuk mencegah Natasha tewas lebih cepat. Kau cukup licik, membuat kami berdua bisa begitu fokus pada hal lain sementara kau menjalankan permainanmu."

Loki tertawa. "Apa yang membuat kalian tahu?"

"Mjolnir," jawab Tony cepat. "Kau tahu, Thor yang asli dan Mjolnir bagaikan kembar siam. Saat terjadi sesuatu, ia akan langsung memanggil Mjolnir. _Selalu_. Tapi, ketika kau yang menyamar sebagai Thor dan menyadari bahwa kita terjebak, kau sama sekali tidak memanggil Mjolnir saat itu. Thor yang asli akan tetap bersikukuh memanggil Mjolnir meskipun aku sudah mengatakan padanya _mansion_ ini dilapisi titanium yang sulit dihancurkan."

Tony berhenti sejenak, menatap Loki yang masih memandangnya dengan senyum puas, kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku tadinya sempat merasa lega karena Thor akhirnya bisa berpikir menggunakan otak alih-alih otot karena ia sanggup memutuskan kalau memanggil Mjolnir akan sia-sia mengingat palu andalannya itu akan sulit menembus titaniumku. Tapi, kemudian aku menyadari. Ia bukannya tidak ingin memanggil Mjolnir. Tapi ia _tidak bisa_."

"Menakjubkan sekali," komentar Loki.

Tony mengangguk, menerima pujian itu. "Mjolnir adalah kelemahan dalam penyamaranmu kali ini," ujarnya. "Aku dan Bruce menyadari kau datang dari Asgard beberapa hari yang lalu, dan sejak kali pertama kedatanganmu, aku maupun Bruce sama sekali tidak pernah melihatmu dengan Mjolnir. Karena memang palu itu tidak ada padamu."

Loki berdecak kagum, tapi kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Bagaimana kau menjelaskan serangan terhadap Natasha, dan Steve yang menyerang Thor? Kalian menyaksikan serangan Steve itu dengan mata kepala kalian sendiri."

Tony melambaikan tangannya sambil lalu. "Kau adalah Loki. Kalau kau bukan dewa, aku akan menyebutmu sebagai tukang tipu paling ulung sejagad raya. Mudah bagimu untuk menciptakan ilusi. Kau mungkin menyamar sebagai Clint untuk menyerang Natasha, lalu kau memanipulasi Steve. Aku sudah pernah melihatmu melakukannya sekali. Belum lagi bahan dasar dari racun yang menyerang Natasha sama sekali tidak familiar bagi Bruce padahal pengetahuannya tentang hal-hal semacam itu sangat luas. Aku jadi mengambil kesimpulan, kalau bahan racun itu tidak berasal dari dunia ini."

Loki mengangguk-angguk, tampak puas. "Bagaimana dengan JARVIS?"

"Meskipun aku benci mengakui ini, tapi kuakui kau lebih pandai dari gabungan Steve dan Thor tentang teknologi. Ditambah lagi, sebenarnya teknologi di Asgard juga lebih maju daripada di sini kalau menurut yang aku dengar dari Jane Foster. Hal mudah bagimu untuk menyusupi JARVIS dengan virus asing yang tak bisa kukenali."

Loki terbahak lagi begitu Tony menyelesaikan penjelasan panjang lebarnya. "Predikat jenius yang menempel padamu ternyata bukan main-main," komentarnya di sela-sela tawa liciknya. "Kutebak kau semalam mendatangi kamar Bruce, sepenuhnya berjudi dengan peruntunganmu, berharap kalau dugaanmu bahwa pelakunya adalah aku yang menyamar sebagai Thor benar."

Tony mengangkat bahunya dengan ekspresi angkuh andalannya. "Kau harusnya tahu, aku termasuk salah satu ahli judi paling disegani di Vegas. Meskipun begitu," tambahnya, "ada satu hal yang tidak kumengerti."

Sebelah alis Loki terangkat. "Apa itu?"

"Apa tujuanmu melakukan ini semua?"

Tony tak pernah melihat Loki menyeringai begitu kejam sekaligus begitu bahagia seperti sekarang ini sebelumnya. Dewa licik itu menatap Tony dengan mata hijaunya dan menjawab pertanyaan Tony dengan nada ringan, "Aku hanya bosan."

* * *

Setelah beberapa remasan kuat di torsonya dan raungan super keras Hulk tepat di wajahnya, Loki akhirnya bersedia memberikan penawar racun untuk Natasha dan antivirus untuk JARVIS. Tony bergegas menyuntikkan penawar racunnya ke dalam botol infus Natasha setelah sebelumnya mengancam Loki akan membiarkan Hulk menggigit kepalanya sampai putus kalau ternyata penawar itu palsu.

Tapi leganya, tanda-tanda vital Natasha membaik begitu cairan hijau aneh yang disuntikkan Tony memasuki pembuluhnya, dan kulitnya yang semula pucat mulai merona. Sementara Hulk tetap menjaga Loki dalam cengkeramannya, Tony segera memasukkan antivirus untuk JARVIS dengan cepat, dan segera setelah ia menekan tombol _enter_, suara robotik beraksen Inggris kembali membahana di seluruh penjuru _mansion_.

"Terimakasih banyak, _Sir_," ujar JARVIS. Tony rasanya belum pernah merindukan kecerdasan buatannya itu sampai seperti ini. Jika JARVIS memiliki tubuh, mungkin Tony sudah akan memeluknya begitu erat. "Saya senang Anda menemukan pesan terakhir saya, _Sir_."

"Terimakasih atas peringatan yang kau berikan, JARVIS. Aku merindukanmu," sahut Tony.

"Saya juga, _Sir_."

Setelah memastikan Natasha akan kembali pulih dan JARVIS sudah normal, Tony dan Bruce mengeluarkan Clint serta Steve dari dalam penjara mereka dan ganti memasukkan Loki ke dalamnya. Loki masih saja menyeringai puas meskipun semua kedoknya sudah terbongkar.

"Jadi ini ulahnya?" tanya Steve, memandang Loki gusar setelah Tony dan Bruce—yang langsung kembali ke wujud manusianya begitu Loki sudah berada dalam kurungan—menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Ya," sahut Tony. "Aku yakin dia juga melakukan semacam sihir yang mengganggu reseptor sinyal kita di _mansion_ ini, membuat kita benar-benar terisolir dari dunia luar."

Clint sudah hendak masuk ke dalam penjara Loki dan memutuskan untuk menghajarnya di tempat karena sudah mempermainkan mereka semua, tapi Bruce menahannya. Masalahnya sudah selesai, tak perlu diperpanjang lagi.

"Pertanyaannya," ucap Bruce setelah Clint sedikit lebih tenang meskipun pemanah itu masih melemparkan tatapan-tatapan benci ke Loki yang hanya dibalas dewa picik itu dengan seringai geli, "di mana Thor yang asli?"

Sebelum salah satu dari mereka sempat menjawab, terdengar suara guntur dan menit berikutnya, suara Thor yang tak kalah menggelegarnya dengan suara guntur penanda kedatangannya terdengar sampai ke ruang bawah tanah.

"LOKI! HENTIKAN KEGILAAN INI!"

"Itu orangnya datang," ucap Tony. "JARVIS, katakan pada Thor kalau adik kesayangannya ada di ruang bawah tanah. Dan jangan sampai ia menghancurkan perabotku."

"Baik, _Sir_."

Steve tersenyum ketika mendengar suara JARVIS. "Lega rasanya mendengar suara JARVIS lagi."

Tony hanya mencibir ke arahnya. "Suara beraksen Inggris JARVIS yang super seksi itu mengingatkanmu pada mantan pacarmu yang orang Inggris itu, eh?"

Steve hanya tertawa geli menanggapi itu seraya merangkul calon suaminya.

Thor muncul tak berapa lama sesudah Tony meminta JARVIS menyampaikan pesannya, dengan jubah merahnya yang berkibar di belakangnya seiring dengan dia yang berlari kecil menuruni tangga. Ternyata, keadaan Thor jauh dari kata 'kedewaan'. Rambut pirangnya berantakan dan ada beberapa luka memar di wajah dan lengannya yang terpapar.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Steve spontan.

Mata biru Thor langsung mengarah tajam ke Loki yang berada dalam kurungan, terbahak lagi begitu melihat Thor datang dalam keadaan kacau.

"Ia melepaskan sekawanan Bilgesnipe dan mengacaukan seluruh Asgard sementara ia kabur," jawab Thor sinis.

"Kelihatannya para Bilgesnipe itu menyukaimu, Kak," sahut Loki di sela tawanya.

Thor hanya menghela napas kesal. "Aku akan membawanya kembali ke Asgard. Kuharap ia tidak merepotkan kalian."

Steve, Tony, Clint dan Bruce hanya tersenyum lemah, terlalu malas untuk menjelaskan pada Thor apa yang terjadi selama Loki ada di sini. Thor memasuki tabung kaca tempat Loki di kurung, kemudian mendongak dan memanggil nama Heimdall Sang Penjaga Gerbang, kemudian baik Thor maupun Loki menghilang ke dalam cahaya.

Tony berdecak. "Meskipun ia nyaris membuat Natasha tewas," ujarnya, "Kuakui ini pesta lajang terhebat yang pernah aku tahu. Kita harus mempertimbangkan untuk mengundangnya ke pernikahan kita, Steve."

**Disclaimer: Marvel**

Terinspirasi dari permainan yang saya lakukan di kampus bersama **Takukai **(sebagai Loki yang menyamar sebagai Thor), **Zanka **(sebagai Steve Rogers), **Kgirl0910 **(sebagai Natasha Romanoff), seorang lagi yang lupa _pen name_ FFn dia (sebagai Tony Stark), dan dua orang laki-laki sehat walafiat yang berperan sebagai Bruce Banner dan Clint Barton yang sama sekali tidak punya akun di FFn.

Catatan kaki:

Thor mengucapkan 'bilik' alih-alih 'kamar' karena dalam bayangan saya, versi berbahasa Inggris-nya dia akan menggunakan istilah '_chamber_' alih-alih '_room_'.

Dialog, "LOKI! HENTIKAN KEGILAAN INI!", jika diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Inggris ala Thor akan menjadi, "_LOKI! STOP THIS MADNESS!_"


End file.
